


The Sound of The Moon

by rachelarcher



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Werecats, Werecoyotes, Werewolves, basically human mutations, but it makes for an interesting murderous pack, can one genetic flaw save the world, probably not, they are all over the place, were's are not just born they can be made
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7514242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelarcher/pseuds/rachelarcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick has known from the word go that Daryl and Merle were werewolves, it's never came up to be a problem. When Daryl and Merle separate after the showdown with the governor, they fight their way back just in time, to find a third wolf willing to help them. In another time, Daryl would have been weary of the brindle beast, but with Rick in danger, and walkers all over the yard, he's ready to take the beast at face value. Werewolves have to stick together after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

After everything they had been through, getting Merle back wasn’t exactly grand. The Alpha is more than volatile. For months neither him nor Daryl have heard the cries of another wolf. The last time they did Sophia went missing. They never found her, Daryl wasn’t sure how he felt about that, he’d never smelled her blood. 

Today however, the governor who they had a long standing fight with had waged all out war on the prison. For the first time in months they heard a cry. Loud long howl, and yipping. Merle and Daryl changed forms mid stride, taking out the walkers that had been on Rick, then they saw her, a brindle wolf with a streak of blonde hair riding her back. The wolf had a head in her mouth, and was snarling, as she dove over the fence. Daryl and Merle shouldered Rick’s weight between their wolf forms as they moved into the prison. 

The brindle female wolf was running her way from the top of the yard down, taking out walkers as she went, violently slamming the creatures and tearing into the with her mouth. Daryl nudged Rick with his large black shaggy head. Rick instantly understood, clambering onto Daryl’s back. The moment he was astride the beast that was his best friend his heart rate calmed down, next to them Merle - his Alpha wolf blistering, blonde and straggly, Rick, had Merle been a dog, would have suggested he had mange, but Rick knew better, that was just Merle’s form.

The female flanked Daryl’s left, snarling low. If either of the wolves Rick trusted knew her, he had no clue. She was matted with blood and had shimmering violet eyes. Rick had been through hell, he had lost his wife, his best friend, he was losing his damn mind. He had no clue who this creature was, friend or foe. Either way, she nudged Michonne with her head, the katana warrior slowly climbed on her back, itching to trust the beast.

Merle had already worked Hershel onto his back, they were the last three stragglers in the yard, after all. Powerful legs pulled them higher up, until they reached the main compound. Rick climbed off Daryl, Michonne off the she-beast, and then helped Hershel off Merle. The next second the three wolves were running back through the yard, taking out the remaining dead. Rick’s eyes landed on a little girl they had long ago accepted was dead. Sophia. She had been the streak of blonde the female wolf had brought home. 

The head that had been dropped at Glenn’s feet, belonged to the Governor. Rick looked back at the female as she flanked Daryl, her soft howl breaking the silence, followed by yipping. They had heard that howl several times, mostly at night. How long had the female been trailing them, calling out for their attention? Why hadn’t Daryl answered her?

The three looped back towards Rick, all the walkers destroyed. They lazily sank down on their haunches waiting. “Can you three maneuver that truck in front of the gate? Limit the flow of walkers.” Three barks, and then they were off. He watched as they slammed into the truck, knocking it back on it’s wheels. The female yipped, darting out of the gate for a moment, then returned crossbow and metal knife hand in mouth, quiver over her neck. She dropped them in the grass and assisted Daryl and Merle’s efforts.

-/-

“Stay here, I will be right back.” Rick promised.

Sophia nodded. Then Rick was gone, she waited a long time, then she heard the rustling, a walker appeared. She squealed, and took off running like Rick had told her, then the walker was on her. 

She screamed out in concern, but was saved by a brindle wolf, who slammed the walker off Sophia, ripping its neck out. “Who?” Sophia knew of old stories, of werewolves, who once walked the earth. 

The wolf licked her face, and Sophia climbed onto her back. The wolf tried to meet up with Sophia’s people. Each time she got close, however, something happened. Sophia got the flu, the farm was overrun, the whole debacle with the governor…

-/-

Rick watched as three wolves moved around the perimeter. Each in careful strides, Sophia had been talking to everyone animatedly. Merle’s wolf form a step behind Daryl and the new comer. Merle wasn’t welcome here, Rick frowned, and the problem now Rick realized, was that Merle’s true form wouldn’t be either. Hershel’s dark eyes danced over Rick. “You knew Daryl was a were?”

“I did. Known for a while. Didn’t seem important.” Rick grumbled. “Merle is an Alpha, Daryl is an Omega, not sure about the new wolf. Don’t know her.”

“Then why aren't we shooting her?” Glenn snarled, “And why is Merle here?”

“Merle stays.” Rick declared. “Member of the Governor's army or not, his loyalty is with Daryl, and this new wolf’s is to. Not sure why, not many Alpha’s follow Omega’s, I am not going to question it. If Daryl gives them the OK, then I agree.” 

As if they knew they were being talked about the three strode up. The female sank down first, Daryl next to her, instantly she licked at his wounded neck. Merle pawed himself down next to Daryl, stretched out and lazily licked at his own paws. “Why aren't they changing back?” Glenn asked, afraid.

Sophia growled, “They don’t have clothes, silly.” 

Daryl’s whine seemed to affirm that. Merle just snorted, and nosed his way towards the female, if they were dogs Rick would have called it scenting. Either way the female didn’t appreciate it. She snarled low and warning at Merle, and nipped at his ear. “Merle, sounds like she don’t want you lickin’ her wounds.” Rick chuckled, stepped forward, and brushed his fingers through Daryl’s coat. “Daryl, will Merle and your new friend behave?”

The big wolf barked, his tail wagging. Hershel smiled, “Does that mean yes?”

“It sure does.” Rick offered. His eyes wandered to the female. “Not pure werewolf huh? Look a little like a Coy-Wolf.” Before he could say anything else, the wolf scented the air. She yipped at Daryl who snarled, but she was already gone, bounding down the hill. They followed her trail, Merle and Daryl hot on her heals, she bounded the fence.

“The hell?” Maggie asked.

“No clue, they will be back.” Rick assured them.

“How do you know that?” Michonne asked.

“Daryl’s my wolf.” Rick muttered. “I am his Alpha.”

“Let’s get this cleaned up.” Hershel declared. “Hope they come back with food, and they come back cleaner, we will find them some clothes.”

“I don’t like Merle here.” Glenn snarled.

“Shut it, Glenn, he helped save us. He is clearly the Alpha wolf between him and Daryl, when Daryl shifted, Merle was a beat behind, his loyalty to Daryl is probably stronger than any other pack bonds they have ever known.” Maggie ordered.

Glenn balked at her for a moment, Merle had literally fed them to the Governor, was the main reason they were currently at war. “Fine.” 

Soon the trio returned, a second smaller wolf with the brindle wolf, and a blonde haired woman stretched across Merle’s back. Daryl was holding a deer in his mouth, the brindle wolves both holding game in their mouths as well. Merle looked tired, trodding on three legs, every once in awhile the bigger of the brindle wolves would surge beside him and steady him, her head pressed under his neck. A display to protect the Alpha if Hershel remembered correctly. 

They scaled the fence in one bound, like it was nothing. Glenn surveyed the newest small wolf, and darted back inside before emerging with a t-shirt and loose shorts they had found somewhere. Sophia sung with glee. “That’s Seff.” She sung, “Onxy’s little brother!”

Behind them, two african american’s followed, they climbed the fence, the door long ago sealed. Glenn watched as each wolf dropped their treasures, Merle shaking Andrea off, as the dark skinned pair joined them. “I’m Tyreese and this is Sasha, we have been traveling with Seff and Onxy for a while.” 

“Are you wolves?” Rick asked them carefully.

“No, Onxy and Seff were our foster siblings, before the turn, we didn’t know they… well, wolves. They did, kept it to themselves.” Sasha offered, looking around the group.

“Daryl, are we keeping these wolves.” Rick asked carefully, eyes locking on the black wolf before him. Daryl inched towards Rick, pressing his nose to Rick’s temple, then licked him, and barked, dipping his head a bit. “Ok, well uhm… Carol get Sasha and Ty settled, please, Sophia do you vouch for them?” 

“Yeah, they kept me alive.” Sophia looked older, in the year since they had lost her. She looked more aware of herself, the knives on her hips enough to let Rick know she wasn’t the scared kid they left behind.

Sasha was digging in her pack. “Sorry, Onxy outta clothes.”

“It’s cool, we have some.” Glenn stepped forward slowly. The bigger brindle wolf moved at him, gently taking the offered clothes from his hand. Daryl and Merle studied how she did it, and followed suit. Last the little one, Seff, grabbed his own clothes from Glenn. 

“Daryl, take them to the shower.” Daryl licked Rick’s jaw again, almost hitting his lips, then trodd off. The wolves trailing behind. Sasha, Ty, Sophia, and Carol set to work cleaning the deer. Minutes passed before the wolves returned. 

Daryl came out first, followed closely by a little boy with brindle hair and shimmering pale blue eyes. He was tanned, and probably the same age as Carl and Sophia. There were scars along his shoulder and neck that could be seen peaking out of his collar. Next was the female, Onxy, her hair long and twisting down her back, loose curls. Her skin was a deep olive tone, nice and brown from the sun. The clothes Maggie had given her fit well, snug on her hips, cut off right below the knees, and a tank top snug to her breast and waist. Merle trailed, his arms tucked over his chest.

“Rick Grimes.” Her voice sounded like honey.

“Onxy, is it?” Rick asked softly.

“Right, pleasure to meet a true human Alpha.” She grinned. 

“We missed Martinez.” Merle snarled.

“We can get him later.” Onxy warned, Merle seemed to bristle, but he halted to her.

“Onxy is right.” Daryl snarled at Merle.

“Daryl, Merle, nice to see other wolves.” Seff grinned. 

“You're not pure wolves.” Hershel stated, more of a question.

“Dad was a true werewolf. Mom was a werecoyote. They are rare almost extinct because of pack wars a long time ago. But, we were her only pups. I’m 15, Seff is 9.” Onxy explained.

“How do you have control over Merle?” Rick asked.

“Bitch don’t…” His voice dropped off as she looked at him.

“Come from a bloodline of Alpha’s, Merle and Daryl aren't pedigree wolves, no offense, but there mutts. By the smell, they got different dads.” Both her and Seff inhaled. “That’s why Merle’s an Alpha and Daryl aren't.” 

“None taken.” Daryl clasped an arm around her. “Seff and Onxy are both Alpha’s, Rick, but you're our pack leader, they will follow you, right?”

“Right.” Both wolves nodded, stepping up to Rick. “Your our Alpha.” Onxy explained. “I will follow your commands, same as Daryl. There is a ritual, if your interested. Basically A blood sharing, so I am linked to you.”

“If I did that, would Daryl and Merle need to do it too?” Rick asked.

“If they are in your pack, yeah.” Seff grumbled.

Daryl stepped forward, knife in hand. The trio of wolves turned to look at Merle, who snorted, “A human? Pack leader? Is this what we have become?” He snarled.

“Merle, toe the fuckin’ line.” Daryl snarled, venon in his words.

“Merle, come on. We need a pack, I can feel it same as you.” Onxy whispered.

Whatever resolve he had, it evaporated as he moved forward. The group watched in silence as the four were’s dropped to their knees. “What do we have to do?” Rick asked.

“Simple, we cut our palms, you cut yours, you clasped both hands with ours, and we share blood. Then lick the wounds closed, I’ll show you.” Onxy drew her knife, slitting Rick’s palms before he could say no, then her owns, interlacing their fingers together, he felt fire travel up his arm, then she licked her palms closed. Seff moved next, cutting his own palms open, before pressing them to Rick, and Daryl, and finally Merle, who snarled slightly, but healed his own palm, then ran his tongue over Rick’s cuts. 

Rick looked at the veins on her arms, four different shades of blood ran up his arms, dancing in a pattern. Andrea coughed to life behind him as he turned. The were’s were already up and moving. Judith’s cry drew Onxy’s attention, she surged to where Maggie was holding the baby, and looked down at the strawberry blonde, cooing, before taking her. Rick watched. 

“Rick, the hell happened? Martinez said you opened fire, and you had some… big dogs that killed the governor?” Andrea looked conflicted.

“No, Werewolves took out the governor.” Rick offered, “After we were attacked.”

“Martinez is raising an army to attack you guys.” Andrea offered.

“Merle was right.” Rick sighed, looking over at the large loud Alpha. He was hovering next to Onxy, looking over her shoulder at the frail human life.

“Is no one bothered by the werewolves at this point?” Hershel asked.

“There are dead creatures walking around.” Michonne giggled.

“I’m just saying, let’s get inside, decided what to do.” Hershel muttered. 

“I say we take out Martinez, invite the humans back here.” Seff suggested.

“We’ve been casing Woodbury for weeks trying to figure out why Andrea was there.” Onxy explained. “And Merle, see Sophia remembered all of you, and when we couldn’t get close… it was frustrating. When you lot threw out Ty and Sasha’s group, it was before they were given the chance to tell you that Sophia was with them.”

“Sorry about that.” Rick sighed. 

Inside they all gathered around the tables. “If we are taking Woodbury, it makes sense that four fighters ride us four beast in. That we go at night, and we kill all the military like folks, see if anyone wants to stay with us.” Seff suggested.

“Your right.” Rick concluded after some time. “If we do this, we can secure ourselves this place, for forever.” Rick and Hershel studied the group for a moment. “Michonne, Glenn, Tyreese, and Me.” Rick said. “Big and powerful fighters aren't enough. Michonne will be with Seff. Glenn with Onxy, Tyreese with Merle, and me with Daryl.” 

“When would you go?” Hershel asked.

“Tonight.” Rick grumbled. “Everyone else stays in the hull of the prison, Hershel will be in charge until we get back.” 

-/-

As Beth sang, they gathered together. The eight fighters. The wolves were already shifted. “First we need to run to King County, get some weapons. Then tomorrow night we are going to hit Woodbury.” 

Onxy strode forward, first, Glenn cast her a nervous look, then climbed onto her back. Rick followed clambering onto Daryl. Michonne toed carefully onto Seff’s, and then Tyreese cast a careful look at Merle, the biggest wolf, before Merle dipped low, for Ty to sling his leg over the wolves shoulder blade’s. “Carl if you're coming, mount up behind Ty.” 

Tyreese yanked the boy up, putting him in front of him on Merle’s haunches. “I love you Maggie!” Glenn shouted as the brindle beast below him yipped, and surged from the heart of the prison. They moved fast, their feet dancing over the trees. Daryl in the lead, Rick guiding him from memory. When the woods were no longer easy to maneuver, they bounded down on the pavement, running past a man who looked like he needed help. Glenn tugged hard at Onxy’s head, and ordered, “Go back for him.” 

Onxy yipped but listened to Glenn’s command, trotting back, and stopping. “Hey.” The man grinned. “I could use some help.” 

“Who are you?” Glenn snarled.

“My name is Jacob James Barrett. I was in the navy before all this. Lost my boyfriend, when shit…” There was a pause. “What’s your name?”

“Glenn Rhee. See you looking at this wolf, her name is Onxy.”

“She a were?” The man asked.

“Yeah, half wolf half coy.” Glenn explained.

“My dad was a wolf. I… I don’t think I got it.” Jacob sighed. 

She sniffed him and snorted her snout. “I think that is a no.”

“Can I come with you?” The boy asked. Glenn could feel Onxy tense. “I won’t be any trouble.”

“What’s in your pack?” Glenn asked.

“Just clothes. Only got my knife here….” Jacob discarded the pack. Navy fatigues on his frame. Glenn offered his arm, and the boy clambered up. “Can she hold us?”

“She’s an Alpha, they are super strong, right?” Onxy snorted, and took off, making both men jerk and squeal.

Three howls and a series of yips danced through the air, spuring Onxy on. Glenn realized the wolves didn’t like to be separated. When they arrived. Glenn was taken aback, because Rick was talking rather animatedly to a man, with a little boy behind them. Glenn watched as Michonne tugged the little boy up behind her on Seff. Carl was atop Daryl’s back, the wolf pacing slightly. Merle snarled as Rick helped the dark skinned man onto his back alongside Ty. “This is Morgan and his son Duane.” Rick offered. “He saved me. Saved us, by saving me. He has the guns, we are going to section them off between the four wolves, and head back.” 

Morgan looked strong in his own ways, and the boy looked harden, like Sophia was. Rick waited until Daryl stopped, then climbed back atop his archer. Glenn watched as Onxy moved forward, licking gently at Merle’s snout. Merle licked her back, she was comforting him, Glenn realized, because Merle only had three strong paws to run on. “We should figure out a prosthetic for Merle, in wolf form.” Glenn surprised himself by speaking.

Merle and Onxy both looked back at him. Rick snorted, “Who's your friend?”

“Jacob James Barrett, at your service Sir. Navy seaman!” The boy declared. 

“How are you taking the fact that werewolves were real all along and the government just hid it from us?” Rick asked lowly.

“Fairly good, sir.” Jacob informed him.

“Obviously everyone knows who is in charge.” Michonne grumbled.

-/-

Guns secured to the wolves, Onxy pushed Carl and Duane at Merle, when the men moved forward to clamber on his back, she snarled. “Onxy is right, Merle has the heaviest guns, he might be the biggest Alpha, but he’s down a leg. Merle, can Carl and Duane ride with you.” Merle seemed to nod his head. Rick watched as Onxy nosed the kids up his back. Carl in the front, Duane behind him. She shoved harshly at Michonne and Glenn, moving them towards Seff. The smaller adolescent Alpha dropped low to let them clamble on. She then nudged Rick and Morgan towards Daryl, her nose cold against Morgan’s flesh. Jacob climbed up her back first, holding onto Onxy’s neck. He offered a hand down to Ty, who climbed on. For a moment the weight made Onxy regret this, but Daryl had several more guns than her, and both Morgan and Rick hadn’t missed many meals. They were each weighted down more than they would like to be. This time it was Merle who issued the low howl that got them up and running, they fell into a formation, Rick was starting to recognize. Merle was ahead of them all, with Onxy directly to his left, about a foot behind. Daryl was stationed to Merle’s right, probably three foot behind him. Directly to Onxy’s left, and a couple feet behind her, Seff. 

“They make a damn fine army formation.” Jacob observed.

“Wolves in nature have a natural hierarchy they fall into. Even with Rick as their Alpha.” Glenn commented. Morgan chuckled. 

“Thanks for finally coming back for us, Rick.” Morgan mused.

“Anytime, sorry I never got you on the walkie.” Rick sighed.

“No big deal, we had an agreement, about waiting.” Morgan sighed.

“Why are we breaking from the road?” Ty asked, realizing that the wolves couldn’t answer.

“Quiet, Merle must have smelt something.” In the woods, they found cover, the wolves turned towards the road. Several cars passed them by, flanked by motorcycles. 

Carl bent low to Merle’s ear and whispered, “Thank you.” The large blonde wolf craned his neck to look at the kids, licked at Carl’s thigh.

“We stay off the road, can you get us home this way?” Rick whispered.

Silence, but Onxy moved forward her nose to the ground, she let out a low yip, and took off running, the others behind her, he wondered and would ask later if coyotes had better noses or something, because he had yet to see Merle and Daryl scent the ground.

Deep in the woods, surrounded completely by trees, Morgan whispered, “The people we are going after, do they deserve this?”

“Not all of them, just one, named Martinez, and we won’t be fighting if I can help it.” Rick whispered.

“Good to know.” Morgan hummed.

-/-

Outside of Woodbury they secured a car, and hid away the supplies they didn’t need. Onxy, Merle, Daryl, and Seff watched with curious eyes. Each wolf’s head cocked to one side. Rick stepped up to where Onxy was. “Can you lead us to Woodbury through the woods? And how much lead can you take.”

Merle snorted, his nose nudging Onxy’s flank. The wolves still had extra weapons on them, Michonne and Jacob had worked out a way to crisscross ropes over them, loaded guns hanging from their forms. As they stood, on careful paws, “Duane and Carl want you to stay with Seff.” The young Alpha tipped down and let both kids climb on his shoulders. He was maybe five foot tall. Merle was closer to seven. Both Daryl and Onxy about six foot. “Stay close to us,” Rick ordered the wolves. Morgan and Jacob might have marveled at the fact that a human controlled four of the most powerful beast in history if they were not on the way to battle.

The humans trailed behind the wolves, watching with curious eyes as Daryl and Merle flanked Onxy, at the very end of the pack, Seff with the other two pups. Michonne knew the plan, regardless of how much she didn’t like it. She and Morgan were to be stationed with the wolves, waiting for a sign as the others moved in to talk to Martinez. Onxy stopped short, her large fur covered head tipped back to look at Rick, blue almost grey eyes locked on his. “This is our stop, then.” Rick mused. Rick lead Ty, Glenn, Jacob forward. His eyes settled back on the wolves. He whistled like Daryl had taught him, and the wolves licked their chops.

-/-

“Martinez, I wanna offer peace, you leave us alone, we leave you alone. It is a damn good deal.” Rick shouted at the wall. 

“Rick, I… I don’t think I can do that.”

Rick whistled, “That’s too bad.”

Onxy and Daryl came from nowhere, up the sides of the walls, carefully taking out and killing the armed guards. They leapt gracefully from the top of the wall down, then both rushed at the gate, pushing it open with sheer strength alone. Soon, Rick lead everyone in his hunting party into Woodbury. His pets, as Carol had teasingly called them, had Martinez between them, mouths on clothes he noticed, not on skin. He realized wolves could be made in that moment, and there would be no accidental creation. His eyes swept over the men killed on the wall, jugulars ripped out, claws used, never their mouths. His mind momentarily locked on the gentle nature they took clothes from Glenn with. 

“I think we should talk.” Martinez whispered, Seff nudged the mexican man forward.

“How about we start with you telling you people what really happened.”

“Blake attacked them. He sent Merle to kill them, when that didn’t work, he made you all believe Merle was a traitor, well, he’s not.” Martinez sighed. “This whole community was built on lies, I am no better a leader than Blake. Rick, Rick… he is good.” 

Whispers rippled amongst the humans. “You can all go back with us, if you want to live safely, and in harmony, or you can remain here, and we won't bother you if you don’t bother us.” Carl spoke, suddenly everyone seemed to notice the wolves more closely.

“You… you have wolves.” A man whispered. 

“Yes, my wolves.” Rick bared his teeth, age old instincts coming out, he puffed his chest and strode forward. “We are a pack.” He didn’t bother to elaborate that not everyone in the group was a shifter. Merle snarled as Milton stepped forward, reaching for his coat. Onxy snarled, pressing her snout along his body, nudging Merle back. Rick didn’t understand it completely but they were a bond somehow. “Hands off the merchandise.” Rick snarled.

Milton dropped his hands. “As Carl was saying before he was interrupted. Anyone willing to work, to learn how to survive, is welcome at the prison.” 

The town whispered, as Rick laughed. “Onxy, kill Martinez, can’t have him coming after me while I sleep.” Onxy shook away from Merle, eyes narrowed as she looked at Rick. “Go on, pretty girl. Kill him.” Onxy yipped, then slammed into Martinez. One paw on his chest, the other batted his head from his body, in one clean sweep. 

No one moved, no one drew weapons. Instead Onxy trod away, followed by the humans, the other three wolves, then Rick. They all headed away from Woodbury back towards the car. Once there, Rick, Michonne, Jacob, and both children climbed into the SUV. Glenn caught Onxy by her front shoulders, and tossed his leg over Onxy’s back. Morgan climbed easily onto Daryl. Tyreese offered Merle an apologetic look, then climbed onto Merle’s back. 

Rick soon found how fast the wolves could run, they could keep pace with the car at sixty, after that, Merle had trouble, three legs, the other wolves remained in formation behind him. Even if they could have kept up, Rick wasn’t sure they would have. He’d have to talk to the pack about it more, but there was an underlying hierarchy for the wolves, he’d need to be aware of it. 

-/-

Back inside the prison, everyone introduced, the wolves put clothes on, and emerged. Morgan looked surprised to see the youth of the brindle wolves as well as the age of the true wolves. Merle slung a heavy arm around Onxy’s shoulders, and inhaled her scent, grinning. “Sleep.” Daryl grunted, he pushed at the other three until they were in the look out he called home.

Once the sounds of four sleeping beast could be heard, Rick turned his attention to the humans. “I need to know everythang about wolves possible. Maggie you and Carol head to the library and pull the information for me, please.” Rick watched as both sauntered away. Sophia, Carl, and Duane were playing with Judith in one of the cells. 

“Rick, they have pack dynamics, and they follow your orders.” Hershel quipped. “Both Merle and Daryl are going to have to be seconds in commands. Lieutenants. Onxy and Seff your foot soldiers. They are not true wolves and there is no way for us to know what crossbreeding between Lycans can cause.” 

That night the moon rose, full and alive. None of the wolves changed. Obviously they could count that as a myth. The four slumbering beast only woke when Beth’s singing wafted up to them. Onxy was down first, arm slung around her brother's shoulders. “Go on and play, Seff.” Seff took off as ordered, and found Sophia, Carl, and Duane. Beth continued singing. 

Merle posted up by the far wall, Onxy took a spot next to him, letting the older Alpha lean against her, he dipped low and whispered, “Pack meeting.” Which made her snort. She nestled against his scent, comfortable, aware.

Daryl found Rick in the group, and moved towards him, shoulder to thigh. “Rick, ‘ah bet ya need some info.”

“Somethang like that.” Rick agreed.

“Daddy raised us ta be wolves.” Merle stated loudly. “Trained us ta kill, ta hunt.” 

“Seff and I never had any training, some knowledge… exist in blood.” Onxy offered.

“Can you change us?” Rick asked cautiously.

“Why would we?” Seff asked. “This isn’t a blessing. This is a curse.”

Carol and Maggie arrived. “We got the books.

“‘Ah reckon we could change, some, not ever’one’s blood takes it well.” Merle muttered.

“Tried to change folks before?” Seff asked Merle.

“Daryl had a friend, dyin, and we tried.” Merle offered.

“Maybe he was weak.” Rick suggested.

Daryl glared at them. “There is a way to check. Tasting a human’s blood.” Seff suggested.

“Seff is right, once Ty and Sasha’s parents found out what we were, they sent us to specialized classes. Humans that taste sweet have the genetic ability to be like us, humans that taste bitter not so much, something about iron levels, and mutations in chromosomes.” Onxy offered.

“This isn’t the answer.” Daryl grumbled. “Ya’d just be a different type’a monster.”

“He’s right, Rick.” Hershel mused. “But I can see a time when it would be important to know if we could do it.”

“Ain’t gonna bite the pups anyway.” Merle snarled.

“Pups?” Carl asked.

Seff rolled his eyes, then pointed at group of kids, including Beth. “Pups are kids, unrepresented wolves.”

“So, let’s say this isn’t off the table, if there came a time where it meant living, you’d change those of us that could be changed?” Rick mused.

“Walker bites don’t seem to affect us. Might as well.” Onxy sighed.

Rick mulled that over. “Human as long as we can.”

-/-

Early the next day, several of the Woodbury folks arrived, they wanted sanctuary. For a while all was well. The four wolves patrolled the outskirts, in their second skin, and returned in at day break to let Rick know what they did or didn’t see. Then one day… they didn’t return.


	2. Taste Sweet As Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolves have to protect themselves. Rick demands to be on equal footing.

Merle had led them forward, all of them. They had found a long strip of road, buildings on both sides. They had pushed out further than normal, when they smelt it. Daryl didn’t but that was because he was an Omega. Instantly Onxy tried to nip him, and pull him back. An Alpha in rut. Onxy snarled, openly, she’d regret this later, she just knew it, but she lept into action, slamming Daryl hard, and biting into his neck over his mating gland. 

Daryl recoiled from her, a low snarl about to be on his lips when the reddish wolf emerged. Clearly over seven feet tall. A big Alpha. Onxy, Seff, and Merle all openly snarled. Onxy’s lips upturned in a low easy growl. The red Alpha circled them. Snarling, and his own jaws covered in blood. The snarl that broke Merle’s lips was pure anger. Seff was a strong Alpha, but was in no way prepared to take on this Alpha. This monster. Onxy’s snarl continued, a warning and more than enough to further entice the red wolf, who lunged at her, biting hard into her shoulder. 

The yip sent a shiver down the three male wolve’s spines. Merle lunged at the red wolf, willing him to get off Onxy, to do anything, the red wolf shakily tossed Merle’s older wolf form away, then Seff was on him. Onxy was pinned under the red wolf, his mouth continuing to snarl and snip at her. She landed a good bite, to his right shoulder, ripping nerves as she shredded it. Daryl’s brain had caught up, he understood why she had marked him, he lunged at the red wolf, hoping to help Seff get it off Onxy. 

Merle slammed into his left flank, pulling the wolves rear leg hard, the bigger beast snarled but released Onxy enough she surged out from under him, biting down on his right front shoulder, snarling low. Daryl copied her, taking the red wolf’s left shoulder in his mouth, at the same moment Seff grabbed the right rear flank. The four worked hard, pulling in opposite directions until a furious howl erupted not only from the red wolf, as the life was snuffed out of him, but from two female wolves. 

Merle snarled, his own howl breaking his lips. He took off, away from the prison, soon he felt the others on his flank. Hoping that the female wolves wouldn’t give chase, they would be more worried about their dead mate. They ran for two days. Until Onxy’s wolf form gave out and she dropped. Naked, human, shivering in the moss covered forest. Daryl, Seff, and Merle shifted, crowding around her. “Rick’ll be pissed we ain’t home.” Daryl shivered.

“Bigger problems to worry about now.” Seff sighed. “She’s lost a lot of blood and those wolves aren't following. We need to get her back pronto, and Hershel needs to check your neck out, because she did a number on you.” 

Daryl frowned. Merle shifted back, and looked at his brother expectantly. Daryl picked Onxy up, and carefully draped her over Merle’s shoulders. They found rope a little later, and tied her arms and legs together, draped over Merle, her face pressed into his neck. Not necessarily how Merle wanted to get the other Alpha naked, but hey.

-/-

Rick was livid, his wolves were gone, and that left them vulnerable. The problem, however, was they had found a dead man torn open arms and legs literally ripped away from his torso, and way too much blood. They had found two female wolves who looked scared, they had managed to coax them back human, and had learned they belonged to the red wolf, and he had been after the male omega the three alpha’s had with them. But they female alpha had marked him as her mate to stop their wolf from raping him. It hadn’t deterred their mate, however, and it had ended in his death. But, the pretty naked females proudly purred, their loved did a number on the alpha bitch. Rick had no time to pause before Hershel shot the woman who said that, Rick frowned looking over at Hershel, but nodded his understanding. Carol shot the other.

Rick listened that night for the sound of howls, it had taken them a full day to find the red headed man, he forgot how long his wolves could travel in one day. There was no howl for the next two nights, then he heard the yipping and the mournful sounds of Merle and Daryl. “OPEN THE GATE!” Rick was shouting, Merle bounded up first, dropping from exhaustion, Daryl and Seff followed. Three wolves, his heart stilled, then he saw the naked female form of Onxy. Her body coated in blood, and dirt.

The males dropped next to Merle, exhausted bodies forcing the shift. Rick looked at what the three had dropped after they entered, before collapsing. Two deers and a turkey, even in a blind run to move other wolves away from the prison, and to get themselves to safety, they had thought about the humans they shared a pack with.

Rick picked Onxy up without thinking about it, her chest was ripped open, her shoulder looked dislocated, and there were drag marks on her face probably from teeth. Her hip looked torn open. He had no clue who helped Daryl, Merle and Seff in, but by morning, all four were hooked up to IV’s and patched up as much as Hershel could get them. 

“Hershel.” Merle was the first awake, “Wanna talk to you.” 

“Sure Merle, what’s troubling you son?” Hershel whispered, not wanting to wake the other four sleeping beast.

“My hand, when I shift, because of where it is amputated, it gets in the way. I was thinking…”

“About cutting it up to the shoulder, where it would be if you were a dog?” Rick asked cautiously.

“Didn’t think you was awake, Friendly.” Merle whispered.

“It’s a fair idea.” Hershel muttered.

“But it would decrease your range of motion as a human.” Maggie dared from the doorway.

“We are mostly in wolf form, these days.” Merle chuckled.

“It’s up to you, but I’d wait and talk to Daryl about it.” Rick nodded. “I give permission as your Alpha if that's something you need, ultimately though its between you and Hershel, if he thinks he can perform the surgery or not.”

“I have the supplies. Milton being around ain’t half bad either.” Hershel laughed, softly.

“Those female wolves, they are gonna be trouble.” Merle whispered.

“We killed them, Merle, go on back to sleep.” Merle felt Rick rub his bald head, and brush a feather light kiss against his temple. 

-/-

“Makes some kinda sense.” Seff grumbled.

They wolves were all awake now. “Hershel, you been gathering blood samples today?” Onxy asked carefully, she was resting, would heal better if she could shift, but she wasn’t about to suggest that, Rick had been in a mood.

“Yeah, Rick wants everyone tested.” Hershel offered.

“Merle has ta do that.” Daryl grumbled, “He’s tha only true wolf.”

“Been researching, you all should have basically the same taste buds, wanna test it though.” Hershel cut his arm, and offered it to Onxy. Onxy raised and eyebrow, but tentatively lapped at his skin. 

“Sweet.” She muttered, “Like candy.”

“Merle, you taste.” Hershel ordered.

Merle made a face, but lapped at the open wound. “Sweet.”

“Daryl, come on, son.” Merle stopped left, and pushed his arm at Daryl, who blanched, before tipping forward and lapping at the blood now running down Hershel’s arm, sealing the wound back up.

“Like cotton candy.” Daryl sneered.

“So, then the four of you can each taste it. If Onxy can, Seff can.” Hershel dared.

“About my arm, doc. We’ve talked it over, and we agree.” Merle offered. “Best to do it, from the shoulder down.”

“Good thing I am a vet then, huh.” Hershel laughed.

“We have to do it in wolf form, right?” Merle blanched at that.

“Right.”

-/-

Hershel separated the cups of blood into four groups. “Rick doesn’t want the Woodbury folks tested, yet.”

“That’s… interesting.” Onxy coughed.

“I don’t think any of them would volunteer blood anyway.” Seff offered, 

“Ok,” Hershel paused, “Merle lucky you, you drew: Morgan, Duane, Sophia, Carol” He paused setting the blood containers in front of Merle, each carefully labeled. “Onzy you drew: Rick, Judith, Carl, Jacob” He placed the containers on her table, and winked at her. “Seff, you drew: Me, which we already know is sweet, Maggie, and Beth.” He placed Maggie’s and Beth’s blood infront of Seff, “Daryl that leaves the following for you: Sasha, Ty, Michonne, Glenn.”

“Hershel, let’s say everyone is sweet, what's the plan? Conversion? It’s not pretty.” Onxy shivered.

“Not sure what Rick wants, just know my orders.” Hershel sighed.

“Bottoms up, then.” Daryl muttered. Daryl went first, twisting Sasha’s blood contained open, and taking a sip. “Sweet.” He whispered. He sipped on Ty after a drink of water, “Bitter… Onxy or Merle retest him.” Daryl sealed Ty’s blood and took another sip of water. “Michonne taste like Candy.” He mused. Sealing her back up, then he took a big swallow of water. “Glenn taste sweet too.”

“So far only one bitter, Merle test Ty.” Hershel urged.

Merle grabbed the canister, and tipped it in his mouth, “Bitter.”

“Ok, Seff, you go.” Hershel urged.

“Well, your sweet.” Seff opened Beth’s first, carefully taking a sip. “Sweet.” Then he took a big gulp of water. He took a sip of Maggie’s blood. “Also sweet, but not as sweet as Bethys.”

“Good, good.” Hershel grinned. “Go on, Onxy.

“This is barbaric. You know that right?” She sighed. “I’ll start with Jacob.” She took a sip, “BITTER!” She spat the blood back into the container and shivered. She gulped down some water, then grabbed at Judith. “Sweet, but not too sweet, Merle taste this.” Another swollow of water. “Rick’s sweet.” She mused, “He even taste like an Alpha,” She passed the blood to Daryl who sniffed it appreciatively, then she gulped down Carl, “Taste like his dad, sweet.”

“Wait, blood taste familiar.” Rick’s voice made them jump.

“Yeah, you can taste relationships if you know what to look for.” Seff offered.

“Like, Carl taste a lot like you, a bit like candy and some like sugar.” Onxy offered.

“What about Jude?” Rick asked.

“She taste kind of like you, but more like Carl. Siblings usually taste alike. Daryl taste like Merle.” Onxy offered slowly.

“Merle, it's your turn.” Hershel grumbled. 

“Right, O.” Morgan’s blood was first, “Bitter.” Merle swallowed down some water before tasting Duane, “Sweet enough to change.” Another swallow of water, then he opened the container that housed Sophia’s blood. Carol’s blood went down after another slurp of water. “Sweet.”

“So, whose bitter?” Rick asked carefully.

“Looks like just Ty, Jacob, and Morgan.” Hershel frowned. 

“A Lot of humans are compatable.” Onxy offered. “Once upon a time, all humans were Lycans, don’t you people read the history of your species, the human without the wolf is… well, that's the mutation.” 

Seff frowned. “She’s right.” 

“Ok, so most of us could be changed.” Rick sighed. “Can you guys communicate when in wolf form?”

“Yeah, actually, even in this form.” Daryl mused.

“So, turn me.” Rick said slowly. “That way I can always hear you and we won’t have to worry about what’s going on.”

The four looked at each other. “Rick, this is… what your asking.”

Merle raised his hand, silencing Seff. “We do this, our way.” Merle sounded gruff. “The proper way.”

“What is the proper way.” Onxy had paled when Rick and Hershel looked around the group.

“Mating.” Daryl blushed.

“Huh?” Rick stepped back.

“The proper way to make a wolf, is through a mating ritual.” Onxy elaborated. “You’d be the Alpha, after this, so, the mate you pick would have to be someone you trusted, your going to draw your wolf knowledge and power from them.”

“And you have to share blood.” Merle offered. “Can either be in the wolf form or human…” 

“Merle.” Daryl snarled.

Rick looked at them. “Seff is out, obviously.” Hershel sighed. “Merle is an Alpha, so he’s out.”

“Leave’s Daryl and Onxy.” Merle offered.

Rick paled. “Onxy is a child, too.”

“I resent that.” Onxy snapped.

“I… is this really protocal.” Rick frowned.

“Rick, it’s not easy man, what yer askin, but yeah, this is the best way ta do it, makes sure yer the alpha ov’r us, and once we change ya, changing tha other’s be easier.” Daryl managed, “Ta be honest, it should be me, Rick, I’m the Omega, guaranteed to give ya pups… and…” He trailed off.

“Merle and I are kinda on the verge of something,” Onxy lied. “I uh, I gave Daryl a mark, but we never cemented the relationship… so, Seff go play with the kids.” She ordered. Seff took off as ordered, giving a nasty look to his sister. 

“This was yer plan all along!” Daryl shouted at Merle.

“Don’t know what your talking about baby brother.” Merle gruffed.

“I think we go, Hershel.” Onxy stood on shaky legs, dragging Merle with her. Hershel looked confused, but exited anyway. Leaving Rick staring at Daryl.

“So, how does this work?” Rick grumbled.

Daryl blushed, “Ta be honest like sex works, only difference is the blood sharin’.” Daryl was blushing deep. “Ya gotta bite me over her mark, first chance ya get, in yer form. Rick this ain’t gonna be pretty, ya know that right? Yer gonna be in pain, gonna feel like your on fire for a while. Once I’m yer mate I’s yours, can’t be with no one else, you could, as a alpha if ya wanted to…” Daryl was rambling.

Rick stopped him by pressing a kiss to his lips. “Daryl, ya always build me up, if you did this for me, there’d be no other mate. Wolves mate for life, right?” Daryl nodded. “They lied, Merle and Onxy, ain’t nothin’ going on there.”

“Figure they did it cause they can see my feelin’s in my head.” Daryl blushed. “Always loved ya Rick.” He whispered.

Rick grinned. “Love ya too, wolfie.” 

Daryl rolled his eyes. “So, let’s get started.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I should continue or not. Might. <3
> 
> Not beta'd. I could use a beta for all the junk I do do...


End file.
